crazy dream or not?
by miyuvalentine
Summary: what happens when a girl named jennifer gets zapped into the world of halo?. a story i wrote for creative writing as a project and it turned out good. COMPLETE please R
1. goodbye world hello halo 2

Jennifer sat in the front row glancing at the clock every few minutes to see if it was 2:45p.m.  
The teacher was talking about religion and she wasn't paying attention sure she was there in physical form but her mind was wondering elsewhere.  
Jenn began to tap her pencil in boredom but stopped when the teacher gave her a cold stern look.  
Finally the bell rang and jenn gathered her things and walked out into the noisy hallway. She chatted with her friends for a few minutes and then walked out to the buses and boarded bus number seven. after a good thirty some minutes she exited the bus and walked home.

"hello anyone home" she called. No one answered her, she walked to the kitchen counter and read the note that her mother left her

"Dear Jennifer" she read "I wont be home till six o'clock please take care of Anakin for me' mom".

Jenn placed the letter back on the counter and she dropped her bag then decided to kill some time by playing halo 2. She jogged downstairs and turned on the television and the VCR and then the Xbox. She went to her username death and then went over to campaign then went to recently saved. She started out as the arbiter on the level uprising on the last checkpoint before the cut scene and the next level. And as jenn played through the level she noticed that the room began to shift and become blurry. She dropped her controller and slowly began to lose conscious.  
Jenn slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the drowsiness and scanned her surroundings. Her environment changed in an instant, it went from her cozy basement to a totally alien world. At first it looked like a dense jungle with some fern growing on the large gray boulders but the only flaw was the gigantic structure that loomed out in the distance.  
"ok now either I'm in some twisted dream or I'm not..."She said.

She rose up and then proceeded to whacking her head against the large boulder that was nearby. Jenn began to feel agonizing pain and knew it wasn't a dream. She then turned her head toward the strange gunfire and screaming and curiosity began to take hold of her and walked toward the corpse like that of an ape. When jenn got closer she realized it was a brute. They looked sort of like big apes but had sharp teeth and stood well over nine feet tall with thick matted brown or grey skin. They were said to be strong and not at all very smart. She chuckled at a funny thought and pressed on till she came to a wide open surrounding. She looked up to see elites looking straight at her with wary gazes. jenn gulped and slowly began to back up till her back touched a boulder. the captain of the squad took notice of her and slowly advanced.  
Jenn didn't know what to do as it drew it's plasma sword out ready to end her life.


	2. meet the arbiter

"No captain, this one is but a child" said the arbiter who put a reassuring had on his friends shoulder and walked slowly to Jenn and stopped a few feet away from her.

Jenn's mouth slackened and then let out a string of some very colorful words. The elites blinked at her language and then walked up the hill that led toward the main entrance of the complex.

"You had best stay with me young one" the arbiter said looking down at her.

"I'm not young I'm 15 get through your thick skull idiot" jenn snapped at him. The one thing she hated the most was being called young or little.

"And also watch your tongue around the others...they know not on how to control their rage" he said and walked forward beckoning her to come along.

While Jenn walked behind the arbiter she took this chance to look the elites or in this case study them. they at first looked almost human like when bent over but when they stood up they stood at around eight foot six with double jointed limbs that allowed then to run at in human like speed.  
Their jaw is quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips which are lined with sharp teeth, their hands only have four fingers; two middle fingers and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping, they also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which would add to or possibly cause their incredible strength. They have grayish-brown skin, and the majority of Elites have dark blue or black eyes, One of the elites took noticed of jenn staring and growled and in return jenn growled back a bit louder. Sefethee was having a conversation with the arbiter about how to proceed with the operation. Jenn shrugged and walked away from the elites and sat down and dug around in her pockets till her hand brushed against something and she grasped the object and pulled it out to reveal her mp3 player. jenn smiled and put her headphones in and began to blare her music tuning out to the world till the arbiter yanked her by her hoodie.  
" hey put me down" she yelled and kicked him in the chest but the arbiter caught her foot and dropped her.

Jenn put her mp3 player away and walked into the large area it was dark and she could barely make out anything when she felt something bump into her. she looked down to see a grunt rubbing its head. It stood at around 4 foot with oversized forearms and so were its calves. While it's upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. Its skin looked leathery and it was a shade of purplish grey.  
it took one looked at her and shouted "enemy enemy" and was about to shoot her but the arbiter put a hand on the quivering grunt and shook his head, the grunt seemed to calm down a bit and waddled up to his friends.  
Jenn finally seemed to breathe and slumped against the wall but jumped at the sound of gunfire and terrifying screams and peered around the corner and saw brute bodies fall left and right. The grunts were screaming and running around in circles and two of them had a collision course much to her amusement.  
After what seemed like endless hours of bloody fighting they finally reached the final stage of the plot. She walked out into the open air looked to see the arbiter talking to Rtas Vadumee. The other two elites caught sight of her and drew out a plasma sword. The sword's hilt is a magnetic field generator which projects two envelopes of magnetic energy, which contain the sword's plasma. In this manner, the sword's blade is both an "energy" and a "plasma" sword. She gulped and took up a fighting stance. One of the elite's mandibles parted to what could pass as a grin and deactivated the plasma sword and bowed to her.


	3. making a friend

"my name is Ado" he said and gestured over to the other spec ops" and this is my brother and you are human?" he tilted head off to the side and waited for her to give an answer.

"My name is Jennifer" jenn replied also bowing. Ado simply nodded while his brother glanced at her with a wary gaze. She chuckled nervously and walked over to one of the ghosts and hopped in.  
the design of the Ghost is optimized for speed, agility and maneuverability, sacrificing other attributes to achieve its status as a rapid response and reconnaissance vehicle. The Ghost has seating for a single pilot. Its low weight coupled with its nature as an anti-gravity vehicle means that it is easily overturned by collisions or shockwaves from near explosions.  
Jenn put her hand onto the controls and waited for the signal to take off. the arbiter nodded his head and hopped into the wraith.  
The Wraith mobile artillery is the Covenant's main assault vehicle for ground engagements. It fires large bolts of super heated plasma encased in a magnetic field into the air. These bolts then rain down on enemy troops from above with tremendous force. Because the Wraith fires in an arc, rather than line-of-sight, this vehicle's attacks are very dangerous. The indirect fire is capable of catching many off guard with tragic consequences.  
She hit the accelerator and took of with Ado, Gersha and Rtas following up on the rear in the spectre.  
The Spectre is a multi-troop armored transport. It is a medium sized vehicle but maintains the high maneuverability most Covenant vehicles are renowned for. While slow (slower than the Ghost, faster than the Wraith), it can easily move while in confined spaces such as a tight box canyon  
The Spectre's main weaknesses are a slow acceleration and speed, and that its occupants are fairly exposed. The rear-mounted plasma cannon is very dangerous, and can rapidly deplete an enemy's shield. The turret gives the advantage of a 360 degrees firing arc. It has the capacity to hold two passengers, a gunner, and a driver.

No sooner had they started ghosts began to appear. The only problem was they weren't controlled by elites they were controlled by brutes. She began scanning the controls wondering how to fire the plasma cannons before she become dead meat. she squeezed down on the handle and saw blue plasma shoot forth from the plasma cannon and hit one of the enemy ghosts. jenn mentally cheered in her head at her achievement and began to open fire on the brutes.

"Well done jenn" Ado called from behind her

Jenn looked back briefly and did the peace sign and turned around again and continued her assault on the brutes. She came to a sudden halt on her assault when a wraith came into her field of vision. It apparently saw her and fired its main cannon and huge ball of plasma soared at her. She had no time to dodge it. The impact sent her hurling into the air with the ghost and hit one of the large boulders. Jenn could hear Ado call her name and the sound of footsteps coming to her side. She put a shaky hand to her forehead and felt something warm and sticky she pulled her hand away to examine it to see she had blood running down her hand and face as well. Jenn blinked a bit and maintained a calm expression.

"you are wounded" ado pointed out with concern written on his face

" no kidding ya don't say" she said getting back onto her ghost.


	4. i guess i was wrong

The Arbiter had already dealt with the wraith and was moving Ahead of us.  
After a good few hours of endless fighting through the base and rescuing the high councilors and a few hunters. Also we had managed to commandeer a scarab and infiltrate the base where Tartarus was hiding.  
We walked through the sliding doors and kept walking forward till a group of brutes came out from the other side. Two of the brutes instantly dropped their brute rifles and began to descend into a berserk killing rage. Jenn backed up as they came toward her but the Arbiter stepped in front of her and threw a plasma grenade that caught one of the brutes arm and exploded and he cut down the other one with his plasma sword.  
Now all that was left were the two captains. She ran forward and jumped then threw a plasma grenade that stuck to the brutes head and blew up. The arbiter managed to assassinate the other one using his active camouflage. Three more brutes appeared except two of them were wearing the armor of an honor guard while the other was a regular captain. Both the arbiter and jenn finished them off. Jenn was scanning the weaponry deciding which one was best.  
"i think the most suitable weapon for you would be the brute plasma rifle" he said holding it out for her. She grasped the handle and took hold of another one and walked through the door. Inside Tartarus was trying to convince Miranda Keyes to take the icon and activate halo.

"Tartarus stop." the Arbiter said

"Impossible" Tartarus said and turned to face the arbiter

"Put down the icon"

"Put it down? And disobey the hierarchs"

"There are things about halo even the hierarchs do not understand"

"Take care Arbiter. What you say is heresy!"

"Is it? The seven rings what are their purpose?" the arbiter questioned looking at the oracle.

"collectively the seven -" but was cut off by Tartarus grabbing him "NOT ANOTHER WORD" tartarus bellowed. And shook the oracle roughly.

"Please don't shake the light bulb" Johnson said appearing next to the arbiter carbine ready at hand.  
Jenn looked at the brutes who were growling like vicious animals at both of them. she felt the oxygen leave her entire body.

"If you want to keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill." he said in a commanding tone. she sighed in relief and held her weapons close to herself but still ready to engage

Tartarus barked a command to the brutes who lowered their weapons but still had the same angry look in their eyes.

SSgt Johnson turned to the arbiter" go ahead do your thing" he said

"The Sacred Rings, what are they?" the Arbiter asked again

"Weapons of last resort. Built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." he explained

"Those who made the rings, what happened to the Forerunners?"

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life in three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?" 343 guilty spark said

The arbiter lowered his head "...Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us."

Tartarus pauses, then throws 343 Guilty Spark at Johnson's head, knocking him down, then grabs Keyes' hand and forces the Index into the console

"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun and the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!"

Tartarus grabs his hammer as his energy shield turns on. The main platform splits into three as Halo charges up.  
Jenn began firing at the brute chieftains and was glad when Elite reinforcements show up, Tartarus then jumps to the platforms and behind him so does the elites. After a good few minutes of the arbiter fighting relentlessly against Tartarus and with a little help from the zealots and high councilors, Tartarus finally drops to the ground dead. Jenn jumped onto one of the moving platforms and jumped onto the other one just in time to see Miranda Keyes remove the icon. Jenn felt the ground shake and then it subsided. She then turned around to see Miranda conversating with 343 guilty spark.

"What's that?" she asked

"A beacon." he replied

"What's it doing?"

"Communicating. At super-luminal speeds with a frequency of-"

"Communicating with what?"

343 Guilty Spark was a bit surprised "The... other installations."

"Show me." Miranda Keyes asked

343Guilty Spark interfaces with the hologram, it depicts the seven Halos, a red message points to one ring

"Fail-safe protocol. In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation? From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Listen, Tinker bell, don't make me..." Johnson threatened pointing a finger at guilty spark but Keyes puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder trying calm him which worked.

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

343 Guilty Spark then became truly baffled and replied

"...Why, the Ark, ...of course."

the Arbiter came up from behind Johnson and Miranda and asked  
"And where, Oracle is that?"

Jenn sighed and brushed a lock of burgundy hair out of her face and looked up to see Ado coming toward her.

"open up your hand" he asked

"Why?" jenn replied opening up her hand and felt something being dropped into it. She looked down to see the hilt of an energy sword in her palm and looked at Ado who was smiling.  
She smiled back then fell to the ground she grabbed her head and let out a cry of pain. she felt her world shift and then she blacked out. all she could hear were Ado calling out to her then nothing, she couldn't here nothing.  
jenn snapped her eyes open to see that she was in her basement, the game was paused on the current checkpoint and the controller was on the floor.  
" i guess that was a dream. But it felt so real and so lifelike." she said wiping the sweat off her forehead then stopped. She felt a scar on her forehead  
" that's odd I don't remember having that there. Wait a minute" jenn said an thought back to when the ghost slammed into the boulder.  
She looked down to see that she was holding the same exact plasma sword hilt that Ado gave to her. Jenn looked more closely to see that it had runes carved onto the hilt. After careful deciphering the runes spelled out Jennifer. She activated it and the plasma sword came to life on queue. Jenn deactivated it and carefully put it into the fold of her hoodie and smiled  
" I guess I was wrong" she said and continued to play where she left off.


End file.
